


Holly Jolly Good Golly

by Dawnrider



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, F/M, Gift Fic, Heavy Petting, Holidays, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnrider/pseuds/Dawnrider
Summary: The family construction business has been struggling all year due to the economy. Touga and Izayoi want their employees, their family, to take time to celebrate the holidays together. A company party sets the stage for some end of the year resolutions.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Inu no Taishou/Izayoi, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	Holly Jolly Good Golly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WitchyGirl99 (Witchy99)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchy99/gifts).



> A gift for Witchygirl99 for the IY Book Club Secret Santa!

They had all needed this more than ever this year. The stress of the increased tariffs had been putting pressure on them for months. No one expected that the government would arbitrarily decide to raise the cost of importing steel and aluminum, but here they were, months in and doing better than Touga had anticipated. But everyone was burnt out, trying to keep on top of their overhead and keeping their contracts going with their big builds in particular. He was proud of them and they had more than earned the week of the holidays off and a party to thank them for everything they had done.

Touga sighed as he caught sight of his lovely wife, putting up the last of the decorations in their small headquarters office. Garlands and wreaths lined the desks and doors, the scent of pine and cinnamon lightly wafting through the air. Izayoi had been digging through discount barrels and sales for over a month in search of the right decorations while scrimping and saving every penny they could. The inuyoukai smiled lightly. He was one lucky man.

Some of the spouses of his peers, equally pressed by the financial downturn, had whined and complained about the changes in their daily lives. Tightening their belts, so to speak. Izayoi had simply asked how to help and had slashed their household budget to limit their spending. She had offered to start selling things, but he had held her off there, letting her know it wasn’t that dire. Yet.

“Head in the clouds.” A clawed fingertip tapped his temple.

Touga growled playfully at his son, only mildly annoyed. “Get outta here, Pup,” he laughed, swatting after Inuyasha as he skipped out of reach, a box full of disposable dinnerware on his hip. His likely future daughter-in-law followed behind the boy, offering him a grin and a roll of her eyes as she brought in a few tablecloths and a giant plastic punch bowl. He liked Kagome a lot. She was good for his stubborn son, dragging him back out of his self-imposed solitude after a bad breakup several years before.

There was a light flurry of motion and playful chatter as they set up tables, the catering from the local grocer arrived, and Sango arrived with bags of ice. His forewoman refused all help carrying them in, insisting she could manage the large bags. Touga shook his head at how his lead architect, just arriving himself, couldn’t keep his eyes off her. Miroku had been less than subtle about his regard for months, but had made no steps toward pursuing his obvious interest. Touga knew it would be to no one’s benefit if he interfered, so he left well enough alone.

Someone had put music on the building PA system, slightly too loud initially until Inuyasha barked out to turn it down, his ears laid flat against his skull. The older jazz version of the Christmas Song quieted some, the youkai in the room noticeably relaxing when their ears were no longer being assaulted. The clink of bottles heralded the delivery of the alcohol for the party in the arms of his elder son, face far too stoic for someone arriving at a party. “Sesshoumaru, Santa give you coal in your stocking?” he teased, taking the top box filled with bottled beer.

“I am sure, were I a child who believed in such things, that might be funny… or offensive.” He paused. “I find it to be neither.”

The elder inuyoukai blinked, a blank look in his golden eyes as his son brushed past him. “You’re such a Scrooge,” he breathed, knowing Sesshoumaru’s sensitive ears would pick it up anyway. Touga felt the physical manifestation of his eldest’s irritation with him stab him in the back while he shifted the weight of the box and brought it to the cooler at the closest end of the table. He overheard his sons squabbling and he chuckled to himself, moving to look out the large window overlooking the wooded area behind their building. There was snow just beginning to fall, re-blanketing the previous storm’s leavings with a fresh coat.

“Alone? On Christmas?”

A grin lifted his lips and he turned. Only to find a delicate hand winding itself in his ridiculous reindeer necktie. “No?”

“Hm,” she purred, backing him up several steps until his back met the wall. “Oh my… look at that.” Her dark gray eyes pointedly lifted to the ceiling, drawing his golden ones along for the ride. “How ever did that mistletoe get there?” He chuckled softly as she slowly twisted his tie around her hand until he had no choice but to accept her kiss - not that he was complaining - his large hands cupping her elbows. Her scent wafted up and around him, drawing him further into the bubble of comfort and desire that was his wife. After a long moment, she released him, a sigh and a giggle on her lips. “Hm. Might need to take that one home with us.”

“Oh? I wouldn’t object,” Touga rumbled playfully, rubbing his nose against hers.

Miroku sighed, turning from the sight of his boss and his wife canoodling by the window, the snow falling behind them. They were the picture of love. He had always admired Touga as his employer. He was a strong leader, but compassionate, and he had fought to keep his business afloat through the latest downturn as much for the sake of his employees as for his own. His relationship with his wife was a source of admiration as well, the depth of their love and honest care for each other and their family was something to aspire to. “Not that it’s gonna happen,” he mumbled to himself, turning to find the coolers with beer. He needed a drink.

Miroku had been unlucky in love since he could remember. The strain of the times and now the holidays just emphasized how alone he was. He had his friends, Inuyasha most prominently, but his friend was also deeply involved in his relationship with Kagome. She was sweet, and sassy, and… “Damn is he lucky.” Miroku downed half his beer in one go before slinking off to the side of the office away from where the rest of the employees were beginning to congregate. The music was lively and vaguely holiday themed, bringing people to the open section of floor that had been cleared of desks to make room for dancing.

The party kept on, music playing, people laughing, talking. Miroku, several beers in and perhaps a few carbs short, finally worked up the nerve to join the others on the dance floor. He got into the sway, swallowing a hiccup, and tilted into the small crowd. There were smiles on faces he did and didn’t recognize, though they started to blur together as he moved. Miroku felt his world tilt slightly, his hip encountering something hard. By the time he had the thought to stop his momentum, it was already too late and he was on his way sideways and his obstacle was going over. Unfortunately for Miroku, and anyone in the way, the obstacle was the drink table and the full punch bowl went flying.

Lightly dripping, and now sober enough to be horribly embarrassed. Miroku lay there in the stunned silence of the room for a long moment. “Come on. Let’s go,” a soft voice spoke, strong hands taking his arm and hefting him to his feet. Miroku was too mortified to look up, gladly following the person taking him off to one of the offices near the back of the building. Head down, he heard the sound of the blinds dropping and flipping shut. He mentally bemoaned the lecture he was likely about to get, probably by his boss. Was he about to lose his job? He had a towel shoved into his hands and a plate full of dinner rolls dropped on the desk beside him. “Eat those. Now.” He looked up in awe.

The unfortunate one in the way of the flying punch bowl just so happened to be Kagome, who continued to stand, dripping from head to toe, as everyone tried to figure out exactly what happened. “Oh shit, c’mere,” a gruff voice encouraged. Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and directed her to his office. “That idiot. He knows he’s a lightweight.”

“Huh?” Kagome was still too shocked by what had happened to think of much else. She had been about to pour herself a fresh glass of punch when all of a sudden, she was wearing the punch. “Who?”

“Miroku. I saw he’d had a few, but I didn’t think it was that bad.” Inuyasha replied offhand as he moved around his office, handing her towels to wring out her hair and wipe her face. “I think I have… Hmmm.” She heard him rustling around in the small closet in the corner. “Here!” He sounded triumphant. “Strip outta that,” he demanded gently, helping her peel out of her dress, sticky with punch and difficult to wiggle out of because it was so wet. He snuck her into the small bathroom across the hall to rinse as best she could, then back into his office to pull on the clothes he’d scrounged up from his closet. “I know it’s not the best fit…” Kagome laughed as the too large sweats and hooded sweatshirt nearly drowned her frame.

Kagome settled her hand on his arm. “It’s alright. Thank you,” she breathed, a soft smile on her lips. He really was the sweetest. A bit dense sometimes, but it was part of his charm. “I’m still a little sticky, but at least I’m mostly dry.” She swallowed a breath when he shifted closer to her, nosing her cheek.

“Hm, sticky and a little wet,” he purred against her. “Just like I like you.”

“Inu,” she scolded him. “Everyone is…”

“Occupied with the party.” He nuzzled into the curve of her neck. “Door’s locked anyway.” His fangs nipped her lightly. Kagome bit her lip at the feeling of his teeth grazing one of her most sensitive spots. Her hands shifted over her lap as she spread her thighs to let him closer to her. He rumbled approvingly, tongue following his teeth to taste and tickle her. Kagome let her head fall to the side… then froze when she felt something in the pocket of the sweatshirt she was now wearing. Far too large for folded bills or pocket lint, it caught her attention fully. “Kagome?” Inuyasha murmured in confusion at her change in posture.

She slipped her fingers into the pocket and felt satin cloth covering a mostly square container. It fit almost perfectly in her palm as she pulled it free. Inuyasha went stock still as he looked down to see what had so thoroughly distracted her from his advances. Kagome saw his eyes go wide out of the corner of her gaze and she swooped the little box just out of his reach as he almost dove for it. “Ah ah ah!” They stayed that way, staring at one another for several moments as they both calculated their next move. Inuyasha clearly thinking about how he could get it from her before she could open it and Kagome trying to decide what she wanted to know first. “Is it for me?” she settled on asking. Her hanyou’s ears flipped back, but slowly he nodded. “Were you planning to give it to me for Christmas?”

“Christmas Eve,” he mumbled.

Kagome contemplated him and his posture. “Is it what I think it is?”

“I dunno,” he pouted. “What do you think it is?”

She mused on what she could say. The temptation was there to mess with him a little. He did it to her often enough. “I bet it’s the key to your house.”

Inuyasha’s golden eyes shot up and he visibly balked at her “guess.” He reached again for the box and she let him have it this time, smothering a laugh at how predictably he responded, huffing and snapping the box open to show her the contents. “Not a damn key, Kagome,” he growled, practically shoving the velvet lined box in her nose. In the center sat a silver-colored band with three small stones set in the middle. An emerald glittered in the dim light of the office between two smaller diamonds. 

It was far more than she had hoped for, having gotten it in her head that Inuyasha would just give her a key and casually explain that her living with him meant they were married. He had been a bit weird about her staying at his place more than overnight in the beginning and didn’t want her to leave things at his house. She figured out, over time, that either one of them leaving things in the others’ space meant permanence to him. Like claiming territory.

Her moving in was equivalent to an invasion, albeit invited.

“Well?” he barked, obviously becoming nervous at her stunned silence. “What’s your answer?” Kagome leveled him with a look.

“I’m pretty sure I haven’t heard an actual question, Inuyasha.”

His golden eyes widened and he clearly stumbled over how to respond at first. “I… Keh.” He took a breath and rolled his shoulders back, standing to his full height. Kagome knew him well enough that he was unintentionally making himself look intimidating because the posture made him feel less nervous. “Kagome, will you marry me? “B-Be my mate?”

Kagome didn’t need to think about her answer. She had imagined this moment so many times, but with no real hope that it would ever actually happen this way. She couldn’t help taking a little pleasure in watching him squirm though. Sliding off the edge of the desk, she moved easily into his personal space, loving how his nostrils flared to take in her scent. “Well… I suppose that would mean moving in with you.” He grunted. “And spending my whole life with you.” Her hanyou frowned, not appreciating her teasing much as she pressed against him, trailing her finger against the buttons of his shirt. “And eventually giving you a few pups,” she whispered, not quite meeting his eyes. The rumble in his chest made her smile. There was heat in that sound. “I suppose I could be convinced.”

“Is that a yes or not, woman?” he growled.

“You’re such an idiot,” Kagome could help but giggle. “But you’re my idiot. Forever.” She finally met his gaze, ger giggle becoming full blown laughter when he hauled her off her feet, whipping her around before setting her back on the desk and pulling her into him for a kiss that would have knocked her socks off… were she wearing any.

Several offices over, Miroku was sulkily munching on rolls and sipping on water. He was considerably more sober than thirty minutes prior, but he still felt the effects of the alcohol he definitely should have stayed away from. The only thing worse was the fact that his guardian angel was none other than Sango, who was the absolutely last person he wanted to embarrass himself in front of… which was exactly what he’d managed to do.

She was perched on the edge of the desk across from him with her dark denim-clad legs crossed and her palms pressing into the desktop on either side of her. She wouldn’t look at him, which he couldn’t blame her for, and he wasn’t sure why she had remained with him instead of letting him drown in carbs and misery.

“So what happened?”

Her voice breaking the silence between them jolted him enough that he dropped the roll he was currently working on into his lap. He cursed lightly under his breath, brushing the crumbs away. “Happened?”

“People don’t just get completely trashed at the company holiday party just because, Miroku. Something had to have set you off.” There was a tiny part of his brain that was raising red flags like a porcupine’s quills at her question. He shouldn’t answer that. Definitely not honestly. He couldn’t answer that question to her of all people.

Unfortunately for Miroku, it was a very tiny part of his brain while the rest was still lightly marinating in beer.

“Just this year, ya know?” he started, chewing his latest bite of roll rather loudly. Sango raised a brow, but said nothing. “Everything has been so uncertain. It’s hard when you don’t really have anyone in your corner.”

“This team has always had your back,” she said softly.

Miroku sighed, shifting on the couch. “Yea, yea. I know. That’s not what I meant though. Touga and Izayoi have each other, and Inuyasha. He’s got them and Kagome. You have your family too…”

Sango’s eyes widened slightly as his words settled in. She knew that Miroku’s parents had died young and he had been raised by an uncle. She didn’t realize he was still… unattached. “What happened to that girlfriend of yours?” she asked, swallowing hard as the curiosity bubbled up. “I thought you two were all over each other.”

Miroku scowled at the last bite of roll between his fingers, his eyes crossing a little. “Kimmy wasn’t all that interested in me once she found out I wasn’t related to the Taishos and wasn’t going to potentially inherit millions.”

“She thought that because…”

“Inuyasha and I have been friends for more than twenty years. We were always together. She saw the pictures on my FaceSpace page.”

“And she assumed.” It was Sango’s turn to sigh. That wasn’t fair to Miroku at all. He was an intelligent, good looking, mostly sweet guy. Just because he was an architect and not in line for an inheritance - not that Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru slacked off because they were - didn’t mean he should be brushed aside. She stood from the desk and plopped down beside him on the couch, snapping up the last roll off of the plate. Chewing thoughtfully for a moment, she contemplated what to say.

A weight resting on her shoulder made her stiffen in surprise. Sango glanced out of the corner of her eye and blinked at the head of silky black hair leaning against her. “I wish I could meet a strong, intelligent woman like you, Sango,” he murmured. “You’re so far out of my league… but if I could meet someone half as kind as you…”

“I-I’m not out of anyone’s league, Miroku. Th-That’s not really a thing.”

He chuckled a little. “Sure it is. If I had any kind of a chance, I would have asked you out months ago.”

Sango bit her lip, still trying to process what he had confessed to. He liked her. Apparently had for some time. He’d hidden it pretty well behind his generally friendly, and a bit flirtatious, demeanor. Hidden it well enough that she had always assumed he wasn’t interested in her at all. His usual dates tended to be slightly built and much more into fashion than she, a construction forewoman, was prone to. She had come to the conclusion that she wasn’t really anyone’s type, let alone Miroku’s.

“Y-You could ask me now,” she breathed.

At first, it didn’t seem like he’d heard her at all. She almost thought he was asleep. Until his head slowly lifted from her shoulder. Met with his deeply shocked gaze in the dim light of the office, Sango held her breath. “Ask you… Ask you out?” his tone equally hushed. Trying to appear nonchalant, despite all the butterflies erupting in her belly, Sango shrugged. "You would accept?"

"You have to ask me first," she reminded him.

She watched him lick his lips nervously, unconsciously mimicking him. He sat up a little straighter to level her with the full weight of his attention. "Would you like to go to dinner with me sometime, Sango?" They both pretended not to notice the quaver in his voice. He held his breath as she mustered the nerve to answer him.

"I would like that. Very much," she sighed.

Then deciding it was her gift to herself, she leaned forward and captured his bewildered but smiling mouth with hers. It took him a moment, but when he understood what was happening, he seemed to melt against her in relief. After a soft moment, Miroku pulled back and let out a sigh. "I liked that very much."

Touga watched with a smile as his forewoman led a very sheepish, but far more sober, architect out of his office and back to the now calmer party. By the blushes on their cheeks, he could tell that something had occurred, and seemingly for the better. The way Sango and Miroku stuck by each other the rest of the evening, occasional light touches of their hands when they thought no one was looking, was very telling. “Didn’t need to get involved at all,” he muttered to himself, sipping the beer he had been nursing for almost an hour.

“You would have bungled it anyway.” Her teasing tone made him shake his head wryly, subtly arching into the hand she placed against his spine in an habitual show of trust and affection. “They’re not the only ones,” he whispered, nodding in another direction as their son came out of his office, toting a blushing and giggling Kagome. She was clad in a sweatsuit at least four sizes too big for her, but at least was clean and dry. Touga narrowed his eyes a moment to spot what his wife had noticed until the young lady in question let his son hold her hand up for his best friend to gape at the ring on her finger. Kagome lightly protested, but it was clear she was pleased. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was practically bursting with triumph and pride. “Did that silly boy honestly think she wouldn’t accept?”

“He’s your son,” he replied with a playful shrug of his broad shoulders.

“Who clearly gets his thick head from his father.” She lightly swatted him on he behind and strode off to congratulate their son and very soon to be daughter in law. Touga watched Izayoi smile warmly, hugging Kagome as if she were her own daughter without hesitation. That was his family. His heart and soul. The reason he worked so hard to keep this company afloat. So he had something to leave - many, many years from now - to his family.

“Now if only we could get you to settle down,” he muttered to his new companion.

“This one is not interested in the strappings of marriage.” Touga grunted, barely refraining from rolling his eyes. “But it is good to see the whelp in such good spirits.”

“Oh ho ho!” Touga cried, rounding on his elder son and continuing to rib him about his love life as the music rose in the background, the rest of the party joining in congratulating the newly engaged couple. The snow continued to fall lightly outside the window, insulating the little office as they celebrated. The stress, anxiety, and hard work of the year melting away with togetherness and revelry. A perfect end to a difficult year.


End file.
